futuristicstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Dulles City
Dulles city was a city in the northeastern side of oregon it was founded in the mid 21st century and had become very industralized.It was even the site of an international airport.It had caught the eye of the A.R.P as a promising candiate for an underground research facility and a perfect place to hide the last and most deadliest strain of the Bubonic Plague.IT was also the site of the 2099 dulles city viral outbreak and one of two sites in the project mission 2367 Location Dulles city was built in the center of the Norm Mountains and is surround by woods.Its located in northeastern part of oregon and was roughly 10 miles from the pacific ocean. Demography The population was estimated to have been approximately 1,000,000. Figures regarding proportions of gender, age and ethnicity are unknown. Geography The city sat on a confluence between three rivers; *Karis * Dulles *Aimes The Dulles river is the largest, and from which the city drew most of its drinking water. The Aimes river ran through the city proper, dividing it into west and east. There are several noteworthy districts; *Uptown - generally defined as north of Ennerdale street. Consisted of mixed residential/commercial buildings. Points of interest included Central Station, Dulles City Hall,St. Terrence Clock Tower, Dulles Zoo and Dulles Hospital. *Downtown - generally defined as south of Ennerdale street. Consisted of largely commercial buildings. Landmarks included the Dulles City Police Department (DPD) ,High and Folsolm Street, the centre of entertainment for the city. *Ceder District - running alongside the karis River and to the east, largely industrial. Notable lankmarks included the City college of Trinity and the Waste Disposal Plant *Suburbs - lay to the north and east of the city proper, surrounded by dense forest. Transportation The city was roughly based on a grid system, with the main thoroughfares including *Ennerdale Street - location of the DPD *Central Street - location of Central Station *Dulles Street - location of St. Terrence's Clock Tower *Mission Street - location of Dulles Hospital For a full list of the streets in Dulles City, see here. The city had an extensively developed tram and subway system, designed by the Kite Brothers in 2069. The tram system serves largely uptown and the Ceder district, with Dulles Station acting as the central hub. The subway system was known to have 6 stops, although before the outbreak was at risk of closing to due decreasing passenger numbers. Dulles City was connected by train to its nearest neighbour Snowpoint, a small town to the east. Economy The GDP of Dulles City remains unknown, but its economy was largely dominated by the A.R.P and it can be assumed most of the population were fairly affluent. Approximately 40% of the city's inhabitants were believed to be directly employed with the company working in its many legal businesses (pharmaceuticals, computing) however only a select few knew of its illegal activities in bio-engineering. The corporation generously financed most of the city's infrastructure, including the tram and subway system under the "Bright 21st Century Project" in a bid to improve public relations. Government Dulles City was believed to be run under an elected municipal government. Mayor James Warren, elected in 2087 severed for 11 years. 3 Warren was the engineer responsible for the establishment of the cable car transportation system and also made contributions to the city's electrical system. In his campaign to modernize the city, he made a deal with the Animal Recovery Program, which provided funding for several of Warren's projects, including public utilities, welfare work, and law enforcement. Unfortunately dependence on Company's funding meant the city council could be easily swayed to the company's demands. By early 2094, the city was effectively under corporate control. History The Bubonic Plague When a container of the bubonic plague was dropped in the city's center it leaked in the sewer and was then carried by rats throughout the city, leading to a full-scale outbreak.By the 24th of September, the city was in total chaos Recognizing an "incident", A.R.P officials called for an evacuation of the city, placing high priorities on key, essential members. By dawn of September 25, U.S. Army units were called in to evacuate citizens and began setting up barricades around the city's perimeter, effectively enforcing a quarantine.9 The DPD tried and failed to contain virus in a particural area. Matters were not helped by the actions of Brian Swells, who attempted to trap officers and civilians within the police station, scattered weapons and ammunition around the building and cut off communication to the outside.7 The police station itself started to exprence people dying from the plague on September 26. The officers then made a last attempt to save and help as many people as possible,in the streets on September 27, but failed when they let a dying perosn in and the eastern side of the station was deemed unsafe.The survivors dead from the virus one by one until only three living people remained: chief Brian swells, Mina Ramsey, and another, unnamed, police officer. A.R.P also sent in several A.R.P tatical platoons for search-and-rescue missions on the 26th and the 27th, which ended disastrously for the survivors.The supervisors of these squads were also secretly tasked with gathering field data about A.R.P's cloning machines and there locations and head scientist as well as destroying any evidence of the A.R.P's activates there.The US Army units, as well as a Special Forces unit deployed to Dulles City to rescue civilians was also killed by the virus and its tyrants such as its able to mutate repitills and as a result the military did not risk any further search and rescue missions. By September 28, only a handful of A.R.P's mercenaries were left alive, who would help Mina Ramsey to escape. By September 29, nearly everyone in the city had either been killed by the monsters created by the virus or had succumbed to the virus itself. The military barricades surrounding the city had begun to fail in some places, allowing unwary visitors such as george g. renner and Selena Martinez to enter the city, and allowing some of the city's few survivors to escape. Destruction On the night of September 30, with the city in ruins and overrun, the US government was faced with the possibility of the virus escaping the city and causing a nationwide outbreak. This, as well as the massacre of US Special Forces units by B.O.Ws and the military's inability to evacuate civilians and properly contain the outbreak, the US President and the highest ranking world leaders of the decided to "sterilize" dulles City despite attempts by A.R.P operatives within the government to convince the the leaders to hold off on the strike. The operation, which was codenamed "Project mission 2367" ﻿ Category:Cities Category:Location